Down the Rabbit Hole (Susan Test version)
TheCityMaker presents Susan Test in Wonderland Starring Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test Selena Gomez as the singing voice of Susan Test Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles Logan Grove as Oliver Cathy Weseluck as Spike Richard Libertini as Dijon Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn and Daffy Duck Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton Angelina Jolie as Tigress Maurice LaMarche as Pepe Le Pew Will Ryan as Digit Tress MacNeille as Gadget Hackwrench Rip Taylor as Genie/Gene Tom Kenny as Top Cat Corey Burton as Benny the Ball Pax Thien Jollie-Pitt as Banjo Tara Strong as Penelope Spectra and Eric Idle as Sir Hiss Chorus: Susan Test in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Susan Test in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree, was a woman with red hair — with a hairdo that issimilar to Krusty the Klown's, but with more hair — wearing green, round-rimmed glasses, a long, red dress with a turtleneck collar, a yellow bracelet on one wrist, a matching beaded necklace, red socks, brown shoes, and dangling yellow earrings in an unusual, indescribable shape. Her name was Didi Pickles, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and head been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Bob and Larry, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Archibald-" Didi was cut off when a shoe waved at her face. "Susan!" Sitting on a branch was a 13 year old girl with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a star barrette on her hair, square glasses, a blue shirt with a star on it, a black skirt, white knee highs, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a white lab coat. Her name was Susan Test, Didi's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Didi. Accompanying her on a branch was an orange kitten. His name was Oliver. "I'm listening," Susan told Didi in a bored voice. As Susan continued making her daisy chain, Didi continued reading. "And even Archibald, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Mr. Nezzer and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Susan placed her completed daisy chain on Oliver's head, who shook it off onto Didi's head. Susan giggled, but Didi shouted, "Susan! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mom." Susan apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures," Didi responded. Susan rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Didi asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Susan's head. She picked up Oliver and set on her lap. "That's it, Oliver! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Oliver nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Susan continued. This perplexed Oliver, who shook his head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Susan and Oliver nodded and meowed. Susan jumped down to the ground and Didi was too busy to notice. "In my world, you wouldn't say meow. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Susan.'" Oliver meowed. Oh, but you would." Susan said as she picked up her cat. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Oliver, and all the other animals too." She put Oliver down in a flower bed, as Susan said, "Why, in my world..." Susan: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Susan drops a flower on Oliver and he bats it away. Susan lies down in the daisy field. Susan: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Susan: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Susan: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Susan: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Susan and Oliver lie down on the riverbank. Susan: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Susan closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Oliver's jaws dropped and he did take a double take. The reflection was a purple dragon with green scales, a lighter green muzzle, chest, belly, and underside of his tail, jade ears, and green eyes. His name was Spike. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. Oliver started to tug on Susan as he meowed loudly, trying to get the girl's attention. "Oh, Oliver," Susan said. "It's just a dragon with purple scales..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Spike pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Susan added in surprise, "And a watch!" Spike looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, no!" Spike exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Susan said. "What can a dragon possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the dragon and Oliver followed his owner, as Susan yelled, "Please, sir!" Spike: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Susan stopped and said to her cat, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Oliver chased after him, "Mister Dragon! Wait!" Spike: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Spike reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Spike: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Susan and Oliver ran to the rabbit hole and Susan got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said and Oliver meowed in agreement. Susan started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Oliver, we really, shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Susan said as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiousity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had lead to another large hole. Oliver was lucky enough not to fall also, as he watched Susan fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Oliver!" Susan shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the girl and cat waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs